First Snows
by Vampire Ifurita
Summary: It's the first time that Gaara's seen snow, and Naruto's taken it upon himself to show his friend what it's all about. Slight GaaNaru


Disclaimer: sigh I don't own Naruto... I wish I owned Gaara though... Gotta love homicidal killers with tragic pasts... and stuff...

This is If's first atempt at Fluff and Naruto and stuff... so be kind. I suppose it could be GaaNaru (which was it was originally supposed to be...) but it's not really. It's just meh favs being cute and friendly. shrug Reviews are cool, but if you feel the need to flame me... burn something else. Or I'll just use your flames to keep my room warm. So please be nice...

First Snows

Gaara had never seen snow before. He lived in a desert, so it wasn't like snow was a common thing which, apparently, was the exact reason he was currently standing out in the snow. He didn't know if he liked snow. It was cold… it was wet… and it was down the back of his shirt now. Gaara twitched. He was going to kill that blonde haired idiot. He turned his full death glare to the blonde currently laughing his head off and rolling in the snow. Gaara's eye twitched. The idiot didn't seem to be affected by the snow at all! Gaara was freezing his ass off, even through the several layers of extra clothing the idiot had lent him. Gaara blew some warm air onto his freezing fingers. He bent over, grabbed some snow, and proceeded to shove it in Naruto's face, making sure some got down his coat. Naruto sputtered and shouted before chasing after a now running Gaara (he had long since figured out his sand didn't like snow). Obviously Naruto was faster and caught the Kazekage, tackling him to the ground. Gaara grunted as he landed in a large pile of snow… Naruto on top of him.

Naruto, apparently finding this funny, laughed. Gaara tilted his head to glare at the now cackling blonde. Gaara sighed. Why didn't he expect this out of his companion? He should have known this would happen. The thing is… he was actually enjoying himself, not that he'd ever admit it of course.

---Earlier that day---

Gaara was staring out the window of Naruto's apartment in wonder. He was in Konoha for business with the Hokage, and Naruto had offered to house him while he was in the village. Gaara had accepted knowing that no where else probably would house him, and he would rather like spending time with the hyper-active blonde. And so there he was, staring out the window of Naruto's apartment while something he'd never seen in all his life was falling from the sky. He figured that this was a sign that the world was ending and that the next thing he'd see falling from the sky would be a cat or something.

His attention was caught when he heard something coming into the room. He turned his head away from the window to see Naruto stumbling into the living room/kitchen area. Gaara smiled on the inside, but on the outside he looked his normal impassive self. Naruto seemed not to notice him as he walked into the kitchenette and began to make some ramen for himself. When it was ready and Gaara was fairly sure that Naruto was sleep ramen making, said blonde sat down next to him and looked out the window. His eyes widened, he put the ramen down (which told Gaara that something big was about to happen, since Naruto didn't put down his ramen for… anything) and he started to grin. Gaara started to back away from the now manically grinning Naruto. Naruto turned his grin to Gaara and Gaara fell off the sofa. Naruto laughed before pulling Gaara back onto the sofa. Gaara gave him a wary look.

"Guess what Gaara?" Naruto asked. Gaara narrowed his eyes at the blonde. "It's snowing!"

Gaara felt like there was a question mark hovering above his head. "It's what-ing?"

Naruto's mouth fell open. "You don't know what snow is!"

"Snow?" Gaara repeated. Naruto nodded. Gaara shrugged.

"Snow is the stuff falling from the sky right now," Naruto pointed out the window. "It's frozen water."

Gaara raised a non-existent eyebrow.

"That does it!" Naruto exclaimed and stood up. "I'm taking you outside!"

Gaara's eyes widened very slightly, and he backed away from the advancing Naruto. Naruto tried to pounce on the now slightly alarmed Gaara, but Gaara dodged. Naruto chased after the Kazekage until he had him cornered. Gaara fidgeted and Naruto pounced. Unfortunately for Naruto, he had forgotten about Gaara's sand. The sand blocked Naruto and Gaara had a hard time stifling the snigger that tried to escape. Naruto glared at Gaara from his position pinned to the opposite wall by the sand. Gaara smirked.

"That is the single most crazy and creepy smile I have ever seen," Naruto said. Gaara's face went blank.

"I hope you don't have any regrets with your life Uzumaki," Gaara said, eyes glinting. Naruto gulped and started to struggle against the sand. "It will be over soon."

"G-gaara…" Naruto stuttered as Gaara approached him. "Y-you really d-don't want t-t-to d-do th-this…"

Gaara smirked and Naruto's eyes got wide. Suddenly the sand was gone and Gaara was once again sitting on the couch looking out the window. Naruto could swear his eyes were going to pop out of their sockets any time now and his mouth just wouldn't function, he couldn't shut it to save his life. Gaara turned to look at him and couldn't stifle the chuckle that escaped. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the Kazekage.

"Sabaku no Gaara… that was the single most evil thing you've ever done you evil man!" Naruto exclaimed and went over to Gaara and tried to hit him, but the sand once again got in the way.

Gaara smiled at Naruto and Naruto had to pause as he looked at Gaara. That smile… there was nothing evil about it and it made the tanuki vessel's eyes light up. Naruto found himself smiling back at him. He would love for Gaara to smile like that more, but knew that it wouldn't be happening any time soon, so he filed that smile away in the back of his mind to remember forever.

"Come on," Naruto said as he grabbed Gaara's wrist and pulled him into his bedroom. "I'm going to take you out into the snow."

---Present---

Gaara smiled again, he couldn't help it. It seemed to be a contagious thing since Naruto's smile grew brighter as he caught sight of it. Naruto hauled himself to his feet and then reached out a hand to help Gaara up. Gaara took the hand that was proffered to him and nearly over-balanced; sending him to wrap his arms around the hyper active blonde's shoulders to regain his balance. Gaara couldn't be sure, but he swore Naruto's cheeks turned pink, but it could have been from the cold.

"Come on, let's go home and warm up," Naruto suggested. Gaara nodded and unwrapped his arms from Naruto's shoulders. Naruto grabbed one of his arms and latched onto it, slightly leaning on the Kazekage as they made their way back to Naruto's apartment. Gaara could feel his own cheeks heating up, but he knew it wasn't from the cold.

As they got into Naruto's apartment, the blonde held the red head at the door and proceeded to strip him of his clothes. Gaara's face turned beet red and he tried to scramble away.

"I need you to get out of these wet clothes Gaara," Naruto said, wrapping his arms around the red head to stop him from running away. "I don't want you dripping water all over my floor."

"I get that," Gaara said. "But why are you undressing me? I'd think I'm perfectly capable of doing that myself."

Naruto blushed and turned away. "Sorry..."

Gaara smiled softly, he didn't even know he could smile this much… let alone all in one day… "It's ok."

Naruto flashed him a huge grin and the next thing Gaara knew the both of them were wearing warm PJs complements of Naruto. He looked down at himself and noted to his dismay that his were covered in cute little duckies. Gaara hung his head from his position of sitting on the couch. Naruto came over and gave Gaara a warm cup of hot coco as he snuggled up next to his friend and pulled a blanket over the both of them. Gaara's face heated up a little bit, but he found he liked being so near to Naruto.

"So what do you think of snow Gaara?" Naruto asked, turning his head to look at Gaara. Gaara looked back at Naruto and smiled at him.

"I think I like snow," he said. Naruto grinned.


End file.
